Iluzje
by fanka77
Summary: Co jest prawdą, a co snem? O tym, w tragicznych okolicznościach przekona się Jack, po kolejnym tajnym zadaniu, które wykonywał razem z Sue. Pytanie tylko, co to oznaczało dla nich obojga?... M dla pewności.


_Nota autorska:__ Pisząc to opowiadanie, starałam się, by było w miarę realne, ale jak nietrudno się domyślić, żaden ze mnie medyk i nie mam pojęcia, czy taka sytuacja, jaką opisałam poniżej, w ogóle mogłaby mieć miejsce. Jeśli nie, potraktujcie to, jako swego rodzaju sci- fi. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło tragicznie. _

_Pozdrawiam swoich Czytelników i życzę miłej lektury._ J

„_**Iluzje"**_

- Gdzie ona jest?- zawołał, ledwie łapiąc oddech tuż po tym, jak wpadł do biura. Po niepokojącym telefonie, jaki otrzymał od Lucy trzydzieści minut wcześniej, po prostu rzucił wszystko i popędził do budynku Hoover'a, po więcej informacji. Jedyne, co wiedział dotąd, to fakt, że Sue zasłabła przy swoim biurku. Tylko tyle…

- Zabrali ją, Jack…- szepnęła panna Dotson, naprędce zabierając wszystkie rzeczy swoje i swojej współlokatorki, i kierując się do windy, z wiernym goldenem Sue u boku.

- Jak to, zabrali?- jęknął ze strachem.- Dokąd?

- Do kliniki uniwersyteckiej.

- Co ty mówisz, Luce? Dlaczego?

- Tyle krwi…- mamrotała murzynka.- Tyle krwi…

- Chryste, Lucy! O czym ty mówisz?- krzyknął, szarpiąc ją za ramię, gdy ewidentnie zaszokowana sekretarka, na chwilę straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością.

- Co?- spytała, gdy się ocknęła.

- Jakiej krwi, Lucy?- naciskał Hudson, czując, jak jego serce szaleje ze strachu.

- Ona poroniła, Jack…- odparła cicho dziewczyna i łzy, jak rzeka popłynęły po jej policzkach.- Sue straciła dziecko, a ja nawet nie wiedziałam, że była w ciąży… Jack! Mieszkam z nią, a nie wiedziałam!

- W ciąży?...- szepnął na poły zdezorientowany, na poły zaszokowany i przerażony, a w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy, o których wcześniej myślał, że były tylko snem, słodkim, nierealnym snem...

Jak przez mgłę widział jej złote włosy rozsypane na poduszce, delikatną niczym jedwab skórę, pociemniałe, na wpółprzymknięte oczy i słyszał jej szept, słowa, które tak dawno pragnął od niej usłyszeć. Jednak tym, co odczuwał najintensywniej, był jej subtelny dotyk, kiedy jej dłonie błądziły po jego plecach, a wargi pieściły jego wargi w pełnym czułości pocałunku. Od ponad miesiąca śnił o tym każdej nocy w przekonaniu, że były to tylko jego pobożne fantazje, sztuczki zmęczonego tęsknotą i ciągłym skrywaniem uczuć umysłu. W swoich snach był jej pierwszym. To jemu ofiarowała to, co miała najcenniejszego, swoją niewinność i całkowite zaufanie, a on przyjął te dary z dumą i radością w sercu. Tak chciał, by sen stał się jawą…

Czy to możliwe? Czy to, co uważał za senne marzenie, stało się naprawdę? Czy tamtej nocy naprawdę trzymał ją w ramionach? Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym więcej wspomnień zaczęło powracać…

_Kolejna sprawa pod przykrywką. Ich „dom", goście i to dziwne odurzenie po drinku, jakby spadał w jakąś jasną, ciepłą otchłań. Elsa- ich podejrzana, która od początku zagięła na niego parol, podczas gdy jej mąż tak łapczywie spoglądał na Sue. Tamtej nocy jego „żona" nie piła, tłumacząc, że wzięła leki na przeziębienie, ale Jack, jak na gospodarza przystało, wypił szklaneczkę burbona z lodem, by po jakimś czasie odkryć, że Elsa próbuje dostawiać się do niego w drodze na taras. Jego myśli były ociężałe, ale znalazł w sobie siłę, by odrzucić jej awanse. Potem, dzięki Bogu, pojawiła się Sue i przeprosiwszy grzecznie gości za niedyspozycję swoją i męża, zakończyła wieczór, jakimś cudem doprowadzając go do sypialni. Reszta była owym snem, w którym wiedziony pragnieniem, namiętnością i miłością odważył się ją pocałować, a potem gestem i spojrzeniem błagać, by pozwoliła mu na więcej. Kiedy w jej oczach dostrzegł nieme przyzwolenie, nie tracił więcej czasu, a potem, gdy już naga leżała na łóżku, pod nim, zmysłowo powtarzając jego imię i pozwalając, by ją kochał, z rozkoszą słuchał jej jęków i patrzył, jak po raz pierwszy stawała się kobietą. Dzięki niemu…Dalej była tylko ciemność…_

_Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, z tym potwornym bólem głowy, niezupełnie przytomny, ze zdumieniem odkrył, że był w swoim łóżku i to nagi. Pościel wokół niego była skotłowana i tak dziwnie pachniała magnolią, nią. Wmówił sobie jednak, że to pewnie dlatego, iż go tam przytaszczyła, a potem on sam rozebrał się do rosołu (często sypiał nago) i zasnął. Nie miał powodu, by myśleć inaczej, skoro był sam. Poza tym sen, który śnił tej nocy, był tak niesamowity, że po prostu nie mógł być prawdą. Prawda?_

_Wstał, wziął prysznic, ubrał się i zszedł do kuchni na śniadanie. Gdy wreszcie ją zobaczył, parzyła akurat kawę i kończyła smażyć te obłędne naleśniki, które tak uwielbiał. Uśmiechała się lekko sama do siebie, zupełnie nieświadoma, że obserwował ją już od progu. Tamtego ranka, było w niej jakieś szczególne piękno, zupełnie jakby nagle rozkwitła. Była wokół niej poświata, jakiej wcześniej nie dostrzegł i jego serce zabiło szybciej niż zwykle._

_Nagle ich oczy się spotkały i Sue się uśmiechnęła._

_- Dzień dobry, Jack. Dobrze spałeś?- zapytała, podając mu kubek z aromatycznym, ciemnym płynem, doprawionym łyżeczką cukru, tak jak lubił._

_- Eeee… Sam nie wiem. Niewiele pamiętam z wczorajszego wieczora. Właściwie nic, poza drinkiem.- przyznał szczerze.- To ty zaprowadziłaś mnie do sypialni?- zapytał, chcąc jej podziękować za wysiłek._

_W momencie, gdy to powiedział, coś mignęło w jej spojrzeniu. Niedowierzanie, rozczarowanie, ból? Ale dlaczego? Ten cudowny blask, który jeszcze przed chwilą bił z jej oczu, nagle zniknął i chociaż jej uśmiech pozostał, to nie był już ten sam. Światło, ciepło, znikło…_

_- Tak.- odparła krótko, a potem szybko wzięła łyk kawy i odstawiła resztę do zlewu.- Zjedz śniadanie.- powiedziała.- Ja idę pobiegać.- dodała, szybko opuszczając kuchnię i nie dając zaskoczonemu Jackowi czasu na reakcję._

_Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że miał wrażenie, iż wychodząc, ocierała dłonią twarz, zupełnie, jakby ocierała łzę. Nie słyszał jednak płaczu. Była tylko cisza i ten charakterystyczny dźwięk zamykanych drzwi._

_Zdumiony postanowił sprawdzić, co się z nią dzieje, kiedy tylko Sue wróci do domu. Gdy jednak weszła godzinę później, jej twarz była spokojna. Wyglądało na to, że jednak się pomylił i wszystko było ok. Od tamtej pory zachowywała się jak zwykle, ale jej aura nigdy nie była już taka sama, jak tamtego poranka. Już nie było światła…_

_Wspólnymi siłami, już po tygodniu rozwiązali sprawę, puszkując na wiele lat Elsę i jej ślubnego, oraz większość gangu rozprowadzającego pigułki gwałtu, i niby wszystko było tak jak dawniej, dopóki w mieście nie pojawiła się Allie._

_Umówił się z nią na kolację, a potem zaoferował nocleg na czas jej pobytu w D.C., kiedy to szukała dla siebie sukni ślubnej (wychodziła za swojego prawnika i była niezmiernie szczęśliwa z tego powodu, zwłaszcza, że była w ciąży...). Sparky podzielał jej radość, choć jego samego smucił fakt, że on zapewnie nigdy nie poślubi ukochanej kobiety, skoro Sue widziała w nim tylko przyjaciela._

_Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania w ich ulubionej kafejce, on i Allie natknęli się na Sue i Lucy. Raz jeszcze coś mignęło w jej spojrzeniu, ale szybko zamaskowała to coś, uprzejmie witając się z obojgiem, a potem szybko żegnając towarzystwo i wychodząc z Levim._

_Nie wiedział, co ją napadło i gdy postanowił ją o to zapytać spławiła go krótkim „nic", wzrokiem dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma mu nic więcej do powiedzenia. Od tamtej pory zaczęła się od niego dystansować, coraz częściej znajdując wymówki, by nie chodzić z Jackiem na lunch. Owszem, nadal zgodnie pracowali, ale ich prywatne stosunki zaczęły się zmieniać. Oddaliła się od niego, a on nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Co gorsza, każda próba rozmowy, kończyła się tak samo. Sue znajdowała pierwszą lepszą wymówkę i zwyczajnie odchodziła. To już nie była ta sama dziewczyna. To już nie była jego promienna, wesoła Sue._

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie, były dla niego koszmarem. Jej milczenie tylko wzmagało jego frustrację. Nie wiedział, co zrobił źle, co powiedział, że karała go obojętnością, że odbierała mu jedyną przyjemność w życiu, swoje towarzystwo i przyjaźń. Zdesperowany, był gotów na wszystko, by znów było jak dawniej. To, dlatego zaplanował na dzisiejszy wieczór tę kolację. Wiedział, że znów będzie próbowała go unikać, ale zamierzał być nieugięty. Od tego zależało jego życie, bo bez niej u boku, po prostu wegetował…

Gdy Lucy zadzwoniła do niego w trakcie rozmowy z wtyczką, mówiąc, że Sue źle się poczuła, omal znów nie dostał zawału. Jakoś jednak wziął się w garść i popędził do biura najszybciej jak się dało, jednakże spośród wszystkich scenariuszy, tego jednego nie mógł przewidzieć…

- Poroniła…- wyszeptał.

- Tak. Jadę do kliniki. Jedziesz ze mną, Jack?- zapytała zdenerwowana sekretarka.

- Oczywiście!- powiedział szybko i choć rozpacz rozdzierała mu serce, dodał:- Ja prowadzę. Będzie szybciej!

Słabo pamiętał drogę do szpitala. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to Sue i dziecko, które straciła, dziecko, które ponad wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo, było jego…

- _Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, kochanie?_- pytał w myślach.- _A ty jej powiedziałeś?-_ zapytał go wewnętrzny głos.- _Pomyśl, Hudson. Przypomnij sobie swój sen. Czy tamtej nocy wyznałeś jej miłość, powiedziałeś, że kochasz ją do szaleństwa, że marzysz tylko o niej? Myśl!_

Analizując wszystko, co zapamiętał, doszedł do wniosku, że tak, tyle tylko, że ona tego nie widziała, bo w chwili największego uniesienia wyszeptał jej to na ucho, zapominając, że była głucha.

- Jezu! Ona pewnie myśli, że ją wtedy wykorzystałem! Że po prostu się z nią przespałem i tyle!- jęknął zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

- Co?- krzyknęła zaszokowana Lucy.- Jack, do cholery! Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że spałeś z Sue?- spytała podniesionym głosem.

- Lucy… To nie tak, jak myślisz…- zaczął ze wstydem.

- A jak?- zapytała zdenerwowana dziewczyna.- Śpisz z moją najlepszą przyjaciółka, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, umawiasz się z Allie? Nie dziwota, że Sue zamknęła się w sobie, że nic nikomu nie powiedziała! Wykorzystałeś ją, a ona teraz się wykrwawia!- krzyczała murzynka.

- Lucy!- jęknął Hudson.- Ja niewiele pamiętam z tamtej nocy. Pewnie Elsa coś dosypała do mojego drinka, ale wiedz, że nigdy nie wykorzystałbym Sue! Ja ją kocham, do cholery!- wypalił wreszcie, bez owijania w bawełnę.

Po pięciu długich latach, nareszcie powiedział to głośno.

- Myślałem, że to tylko sen, jeden z wielu, jakie o niej śniłem. Gdybym wiedział, pamiętał, myślisz, że od razu bym się jej nie oświadczył? O niczym innym nie marzyłem, odkąd ją poznałem!- mówił.- Z Allie nic mnie nie łączy, nic, prócz przyjaźni. Zresztą ona wychodzi za mąż, stąd jej wizyta w Waszyngtonie. Sue nie chciała słuchać, gdy próbowałem jej to wyjaśnić. Odsunęła się ode mnie, a ja nie wiedziałem, dlaczego! To rozrywało mnie od wewnątrz, ta myśl, że ją tracę i nie znam przyczyny. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że gdybym wiedział, iż ona nosi moje dziecko, nic bym z tym nie zrobił? Jezu, Lucy! Ona jest miłością mojego życia!- powiedział przez łzy.- Skrewiłem, to fakt, ale kocham ją do szaleństwa. Nie mogę jej stracić, nie mogę!

Panna Dotson była w szoku. Nie sądziła, że doczeka chwili, gdy Jack wreszcie przyzna się do tej miłości, szczególnie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Tymczasem on nie tylko powiedział to głośno, ale nie bał się płakać w jej obecności, nie bał się pokazać, co kryje jego serce. Gdyby tylko Sue to widziała…

- Jack…- szepnęła.- Przepraszam! Nie przypuszczałam…- powiedziała ze skruchą. Napadła na niego, nie znając szczegółów, wyciągając pochopne wnioski i teraz zżerał ją wstyd.- Tak mi przykro…- dodała, klepiąc go pocieszająco po przedramieniu.

- Nie bardziej, niż mnie..- odparł cicho.

Potem już nic nie powiedział, skupiając się na prowadzeniu. Chciał jak najszybciej dojechać na miejsce, zobaczyć ukochaną i błagać o wybaczenie, zapewniając o swojej dozgonnej miłości. Oby mu tylko na to pozwoliła…

Gdy wpadli do poczekalni, Myles, Bobby, Tara i D. już tam siedzieli. Na widok bladego jak ściana Jacka, natychmiast wstali i wyszli mu naprzeciw.

- Co z nią?- zapytał ze strachem.

- Pielęgniarka ani lekarz nie powiedzieli wiele, bo nie jesteśmy jej rodziną, a żadne z nas nie jest upoważnione do decydowania o jej leczeniu. Wiemy tylko, że robią jej badania.- powiedziała Tippy.- Gdybym wiedziała, że była w ciąży, miałabym na nią oko.- wyznała ze wstydem dziewczyna.- Zignorowałam symptomy…- dorzuciła ze łzami w oczach.

- To nie twoja wina, Tara.- odezwała się Lucy.- Mieszkam z Sue od lat, a też się nie zorientowałam!- dodała, tuląc przyjaciółkę.

- Co teraz będzie?- załkała panna Williams.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem…- westchnęła zapłakana sekretarka.- Musimy czekać.

Więc czekali… Czekali siedząc na plastikowych ławeczkach, podczas gdy Jack niespokojnie krążył po korytarzu szukając kogoś, to zechce mu cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nadaremnie…

Wreszcie, po pół godzinie, pojawił się lekarz i przebiegłszy wzrokiem po grupie zebranej w poczekalni, zapytał:

- Czy jest tu Agent Hudson?

- Ja jestem Jack Hudson!- natychmiast powiedział Sparky.- Doktorze, co z Sue?- wypalił.

- Proszę za mną.- odparł lekarz.- Porozmawiajmy na osobności.

Jack nic nie powiedział, tylko kiwnął głową i nie patrząc za siebie, ruszył śladem doktora Stone'a.

- Niech pan siada, Agencie Hudson.- zaproponował mężczyzna.

- Co z nią?- powtórzył zdenerwowany Jack.- Czy Sue jest już bezpieczna?- dopytywał się.

- Komu innemu bym tego nie powiedział, ale panu mogę, ponieważ figuruje pan, jako pełnomocnik w sprawach medycznych panny Thomas…- zaczął lekarz.

- Co?- zdumiał się Sparky.

- Rozumiem, że pan nie wiedział…- uśmiechnął się Stone.

- Nie…- wyszeptał agent.- Panie doktorze, błagam, proszę powiedzieć, że ona z tego wyjdzie!

- Spokojnie, Agencie Hudson!- stwierdził doktor.- Jej zdrowiu i zdrowiu dziecka nic już nie zagraża.- usłyszał brunet.

- To znaczy…- jęknął z ulgą i niedowierzaniem Jack.- To znaczy, że Sue nie poroniła?

- Niezupełnie…- odparł tajemniczo lekarz.

- Nie rozumiem…- szepnął zdezorientowany Hudson.

- Sprawa była bardziej skomplikowana, niż zakładaliśmy…- wyjaśniał powoli medyk.- Doszło do poronienia…- ciągnął, a serce Jacka niemal stanęło z bólu.-… jednak obumarł tylko jeden zarodek i to chwała Bogu ten, który i tak zmuszeni byśmy byli usunąć…

- Nie rozumiem.- powiedział Sparky. Zupełnie nie pojmował tego, co próbował przekazać mu lekarz.

- Cóż, Agencie Hudson. Nie dziwię się. My również byliśmy zaskoczeni.- spokojnie odparł Stone.

- Proszę mi to wyjaśnić.- nalegał brunet.- Bo nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi!

- Otóż, Agencie Hudson…- zaczął powoli doktor.-… Ciąża panny Thomas, była jednym z tych niezwykle rzadkich przypadków skomplikowanej ciąży mnogiej.- mówił.- Doszło do zapłodnienia dwóch komórek jajowych i nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie jedna rzecz. Normalnie, obie zapłodnione komórki, powinny przesunąć się ku macicy i tam znaleźć sobie miejsce, by rozwijać się dalej. Jedno z nich tak właśnie zrobiło.- tłumaczył.- Drugie, jednak, z nieznanych nam przyczyn, utknęło w jajowodzie i to właśnie tam się zagnieździło. Gdyby nie doszło do samorzutnego obumarcia tego płodu, a my nie daj Boże, nie wyłapalibyśmy tego podczas badań, ta druga, pozamaciczna ciąża doprowadziłaby do rozerwana jajowodu, czego efektem byłby rozległy krwotok wewnętrzny, który mógłby zagrozić zdrowiu, a nawet życiu matki. Na szczęście jednak, natura zrobiła swoje, zanim doszło do tragedii, a co ważniejsze, drugi płód dobrze zniósł następstwa poronienia..

- Czyli, że Sue jednak zostanie mamą?- zapytał niepewnie, choć dało się wyczuć nadzieję w jego głosie. Może nie wszystko było stracone…

- Tak.- odparł lekarz.- Będziemy, co prawda, dokładnie monitorować przebieg tej ciąży, ale nie widzę problemu. Jeśli panna Thomas będzie o siebie dbać, powinna urodzić zdrowego bobaska!- uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem Stone.

- Chwała Bogu!- zawołał z ulgą Sparky, a łzy radości popłynęły z jego oczu.- Czy ona wie?- zapytał po chwili.

- Jeszcze nie.- odpowiedział doktor.- Była bardzo przygnębiona poronieniem. Musieliśmy podać jej środki uspokajające, kiedy robiliśmy badanie USG, by upewnić się, że obumarły zarodek został całkowicie usunięty z jajowodu. Spała, gdy okazało się, że drugi maluszek istnieje i ma się dobrze. Mam jej powiedzieć, czy woli pan zrobić to osobiście?- zapytał medyk.

- Sam nie wiem...- zawahał się Jack.- Chyba pan jej to lepiej wytłumaczy, panie doktorze.- przyznał.- Proszę tylko pamiętać, by mówić bezpośrednio do niej. Sue jest głucha i czyta z ruchu warg. W razie gdyby trzeba było użyć języka migowego, proszę dać znać. Ja, albo Lucy Dotson, pomożemy.- dodał.

Bardzo chciałby jej powiedzieć, że ich dziecko jest bezpieczne, że owoc ich miłości jest zdrowy, ale bał się, że nie chciałaby z nim rozmawiać, nie teraz… Musiał dać jej czas i znak, że jest przy niej, że nie odejdzie. Może wtedy ona się zgodzi…

- Jak pan sobie życzy.- stwierdził lekarza.

- Dziękuję, doktorze. Za wszystko!- powiedział Hudson, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny.

- Nie ma potrzeby.- odpowiedział.- To moja praca. Cieszę się tylko, że mimo wszystko pacjentce będzie dane urodzić drugie dziecko. Niewiele kobiet w podobnej sytuacji, ma taką szansę. Osobiście, nigdy takiej nie spotkałem, choć słyszałem o takim przypadku w Chicago, ale to było z dziesięć lat temu…- wymamrotał pod nosem.- To, co? Zerknę teraz do panny Thomas i jeśli jej stan na to pozwoli, wyjaśnię, w czym rzecz. Potem będą państwo mogli ją odwiedzić, ale pojedynczo. Nie chcemy przecież stresować ciężarnej!- mrugnął i obaj opuścili gabinet.

Następna godzina wlekła się dla niego w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza, że bał się spotkania z nią, jej odrzucenia. O dziwo jednak, Lucy łagodnie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała cicho:

- Postaram się ją przekonać, Jack. Reszta zależy od ciebie.

- Dziękuję, Luce! Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy!- wyszeptał szczęśliwy.

- Chcę tylko jej szczęścia, waszego szczęścia, Sparky.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło.- Już nigdy nie chciałabym widzieć Sue tak smutnej…

- Ani ja, Lucy. Ani ja…- wyznał.

Kiwnęła głową, wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do pokoju, gdzie leżała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka i współlokatorka.

- Hej, Sue…- usłyszał tylko, zanim drzwi się zamknęły…

Nie wiedział, co powiedziała murzynka, siedząc przy łóżku analityczki. Siedział, jak na szpilkach w oczekiwaniu na wieści, na mały okruch nadziei, modląc się, by Sue zdołała mu wybaczyć, by dała mu szansę odkupienia. Zupełnie ignorował resztę przyjaciół, dopóki panna Dotson nie wróciła do poczekalni.

- Ona czeka na ciebie, Jack. Nie schrzań tego, bo skopię ci zadek!- mrugnęła.

- Nie martw się, Luce. Nie mam takiego zamiaru!- odparł i nerwowo przeczesawszy dłonią włosy, zapukał.…

Levi, który siedział przy swojej pani, natychmiast dał znać, o czyjejś obecności za drzwiami i Sue powiedziała:

- Wejdź, Jack…- wiedziała, że to on. Po prostu go czuła…

Patrzyła na niego, gdy niepewnie przekroczył próg pokoju i zbliżał się do jej łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał na początek.

- Już lepiej.- odparła powoli, a jej głos drżał. Nadchodziła chwila prawdy…- Już wiesz…- szepnęła niepewnie.-… o dziecku.- dodała.- Przykro mi, Jack… Nie planowałam tego.

- Tobie jest przykro?- zdumiał się.- Sue!- jęknął, padając na kolana przy jej łóżku i chwytając ją za rękę ze łzami w oczach.- To mnie jest przykro! To ja powinienem błagać cię o wybaczenie! Tamtej nocy… Sue, ja jeszcze nie pamiętam wszystkiego, może nigdy sobie nie przypomnę…- ciągnął-… ale tamtej nocy już nie mogłem powstrzymać tego, co do ciebie czuję. Nie powinienem był cię uwodzić, zwłaszcza w takim stanie, gdy byłem odurzony. Nie wiem, co było w tym Burbonie, mogę się tylko domyślać. Cokolwiek jednak to było, sprawiło, że przestałem się kontrolować i dałem upust uczuciom. Wykorzystałem cię i błagam o wybaczenie! Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, nie chciałem!- płakał.- Kiedy następnego ranka się obudziłem, byłem pewien, że to kolejny sen, kolejna niespełniona fantazja. Tak często śniłem o tobie, o nas, że łatwo mi było wmówić sobie, że to, co przedstawiały pojedyncze obrazy w moim umyśle, nie mogło być jawą. To było zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe…- ciągnął, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.- Potem zszedłem na śniadanie, a ty tam byłaś, piękna, uśmiechnięta… Nie mogłem się napatrzyć, gdy krzątałaś się po kuchni. Później była ta rozmowa. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nagle zniknęło światło z twoich oczu, a gdy chciałem się tego dowiedzieć, wyszłaś. Gdy wróciłaś, zachowywałaś się, jak zawsze, więc znów wmówiłem sobie, że się pomyliłem. Chyba nie chciałem zrozumieć, że mogłem zrobić coś, co cię zasmuci. Ostatnia rzeczą, jakiej kiedykolwiek bym chciał, jest twoja krzywda, Sue. Uwierz mi proszę!- szeptał błagalnie, ściskając jej ręce.- Potem odwiedziła mnie Allie i sprawy się jeszcze pogorszyły. Zacząłem cię tracić na dobre i nie rozumiałem, dlaczego. Przecież z Allie od dawna nic mnie nie łączyło. Byłem pewien, że to wiesz, że wiesz, jak ważna jesteś dla mnie. Najwyraźniej jednak, przeznaczone mi jest chrzanić wszystko, co najważniejsze w moim życiu, bo cokolwiek robiłem, coraz bardziej się ode mnie oddalałaś. Byłem gotów na wszystko, by odzyskać to, co dawniej było między nami, nasze porozumienie, przyjaźń, zaufanie. Gdybym nie był takim głupcem, dawno powiedziałbym ci prawdę, dawno wyznałbym, że jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego rankiem chce mi się wstawać z łóżka, że marzę o tobie od dnia, gdy cię zobaczyłem, że kocham tylko ciebie…-mówił.- Kiedy Lucy zadzwoniła mówiąc, że zasłabłaś, myślałem, że umrę ze strachu, a kiedy powiedziała, że poroniłaś, dopiero wtedy zacząłem kojarzyć fakty, zacząłem rozumieć, że to, co miałem za cudowny sen, było rzeczywiste, że tamtej nocy naprawdę trzymałem cię w ramionach. Wybacz mi Sue! Gdybym zrozumiał to wcześniej, nigdy bym cię nie zostawił z tym samej. Wybacz, że cię wykorzystałem!- powiedział przez łzy.

Jej twarz również była mokra. Zgodnie z sugestią Lucy, Sue pozwoliła mu mówić, bo chociaż czuła ból, to gdzieś, w głębi duszy pragnęła, aby udowodnił jej, że się pomyliła, że naprawdę coś dla niego znaczy, że jej dawne nadzieje, nie były złudne. Desperacko chciała w to wierzyć…

- Nie wykorzystałeś mnie, Jack.- odparła cicho.- Tamtej nocy pragnęłam cię równie mocno, co ty chciałeś mnie. Chciałam, choć na małą sekundkę, poczuć się, jak te wszystkie piękne kobiety, z którymi byłeś. Chciałam poczuć się piękna, normalna. Byłam z tobą, bo tego chciałam…- szeptała.

- Sue…- jęknął.- Ty jesteś piękna! Nie znam drugiej, równie pięknej i słodkiej istoty!- przekonywał.

- Daj mi skończyć, proszę, Jack.- przerwała mu. Kiwnął głową, a ona kontynuowała.- Myślałam, że jeśli podaruję ci siebie, zdołasz choć trochę mnie pokochać. Nie liczyłam na wielkie uczucie. Odrobina twojej miłości by mi wystarczyła, nawet, jeśli miałoby się to szybko zakończyć. Mówią przecież, że lepiej kochać i stracić, niż nie kochać wcale…- ciągnęła powoli.- Potem okazało się, że nic nie pamiętasz i pomyślałam, że to znak, że nie powinnam była robić sobie nadziei, bo ty i ja najwyraźniej nigdy nie mieliśmy być razem. Gdy pojawiła się Allie, utwierdziłam się w tym przekonaniu, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że cię kochałam i bycie przy tobie, stawało się dla mnie coraz trudniejsze, boleśniejsze. Dlatego się odsunęłam. Musiałam nabrać dystansu, wziąć się w garść. Jakiś czas potem, zrozumiałam, że jestem w ciąży. Nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić, ale byłam pewna, że chcę urodzić to dziecko. Zaczęłam, więc myśleć nad transferem. To było najlepsze wyjście w tej sytuacji, a przynajmniej z mojego punktu widzenia. Niestety, była to ciężka decyzja. Miałam zostawić wszystko, co kochałam i zacząć od nowa, z dala od rodziny, przyjaciół, ciebie. Byłam coraz bardziej zestresowana i drażliwa, a to nie sprzyja ciąży. Chyba, dlatego straciłam dziecko, choć doktor mówi, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach, dobrze się stało, i że drugie maleństwo jest bezpieczne.- ciągnęła.- O nic cię nie proszę, Jack. Nie planowałeś mieć ze mną dziecka i zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał go widywać. Nie musisz też go wspierać finansowo, bo ja dam sobie radę. Wiedz jednak, że zrobię wszystko, by donosić tę ciążę, bo chcę tego dziecka.

- Sue…- szepnął zdumiony jej słowami.- Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że ja również go pragnę, że ta malutka fasolka pod twoim sercem, jest spełnieniem moich marzeń? Kocham cię, Sue! Tak mocno, tak beznadziejnie, jak nigdy przedtem nikogo nie kochałem!- mówił.- Niczego bardziej nie pragnę, niż stworzyć dom dla tego dzieciaczka, by stworzyć go z tobą, by kochać was oboje po kres mego istnienia. Daj mi tylko szansę, abym ci to udowodnił. Wyjdź za mnie Sue! Zostań moją żoną!- powiedział błagalnie.

- Naprawdę?- szepnęła wzruszona.

- Naprawdę, kochanie!- odpowiedział stanowczo, wpatrując się w nią z miłością, by wiedziała, że mówił z serca.

- I nie będziesz żałował, że poślubiłeś głuchą?- pytała niepewnie.

- A czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci do zrozumienia, że twoja głuchota mi przeszkadza, że umniejsza twoją wartość?- spytał łagodnie.

- Nie.- przyznała z lekkim uśmiechem.- Nigdy tego nie czułam w twojej obecności.

- A więc nie wątp w to teraz!- powiedział.- Kocham cię taką, jaka jesteś, za wszystko, czym jesteś i tak samo będę kochał nasze dziecko, jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz.- dodał.

- A ja kocham ciebie, Jack…- wyszeptała ze łzami szczęścia w oczach.

- I wyjdziesz za mnie, Sue?- naciskał lekko.

- Tak. Wyjdę za ciebie, Sparky!- uśmiechnęła się i następne, co pamiętała, to jego usta na swoich wargach i brzuchu, gdy zerwał się z kolan i z radością wziął ją w ramiona…

Panna Dotson nie należała do cierpliwych. Ciekawość wręcz ją rozpierała, zwłaszcza, że rozmowa Jacka i Sue bardzo się przedłużała. W końcu nie wytrzymała i zerknęła przez szczelinę w żaluzjach, a obrazek, którego była świadkiem, wywołał szeroki uśmiech na jej buzi.

- Tak!- zawołała, podskakując z radości, czym zwróciła uwagę reszty grupy.

- Eeee, Lucy?...- niepewnie zaczęła Tara.- Można wiedzieć, z czego się tak cieszysz?

- Yeah, sheila. Skąd ten dobry humor?- zapytał zdziwiony Bobby, wspierany przez Mylesa i D.

- Dla mnie to wiedzieć, a dla was- dowiedzieć!- zachichotała sekretarka.

- Lucy!- jęknęli.- Mów, co wiesz!

- Cierpliwości. Jak znam życie, sami zaraz się dowiecie.- stwierdziła tajemniczo.

- Zołza!- podsumowali unisono, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła.

Spojrzała tylko na zegarek, a potem zaczęła odliczać…

- 5…4…3…2…1…

- Żenię się!- padło z ust rozradowanego Jacka, gdy wyleciał jak na skrzydłach z pokoju ukochanej.- I będę tatą!- dorzucił ściskając ich dziko.

Gdy już wszyscy otrząsnęli się z pierwszego szoku, posypały się gratulacje i cała wataha, przy głośnym „woohooo", Crasha, wparowała do sali, gdzie leżała Sue.

- Oczywiście, pierwszy Hudson będzie nosił imię po swoim ulubionym wujku Bobbym…- powiedział wesoło Koala.

- Po moim trupie!- odparł szczęśliwy Jack, tuląc ukochaną do siebie.- Nie skażę mojego dziecka na taki obciach!

- Hej!- oburzył się Manning.- Robert, to eleganckie imię.

- Aaa! A myślałem, że mówisz o swoim drugim.- Imię Wilbur, to taka siara!- mrugnął Sparky i wszyscy spojrzeli na Bobby'ego.

- Wilbur?- zachichotali.

- Jak komuś powiecie, to was powystrzelam!- jęknął.- A ty, Spark, jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz!- ostrzegł.

- Już się boję!- roześmiał się Jack.

- Powinieneś, bracie! Powinieneś!- podsumował tylko Australijczyk i wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

Dzień, który zaczął się tragedią, zakończył się prawdziwym szczęściem i stał się początkiem nowego…

Gdy tylko Sue doszła do siebie, wróciła do domu. Jednakże nie na długo…W ciągu następnego miesiąca, wszystkie jej rzeczy, bowiem, wylądowały u Jacka, który w ekspresowym tempie zakupił większe mieszkanie i przekonał ukochaną, by się do niego wprowadziła, szczególnie, że i tak mieli się pobrać. Zgodziła się bez większych oporów, a nawet powiedziała o tym rodzicom, informując ich przy okazji, że zostaną nie tylko teściami, ale i dziadkami. Wbrew temu, czego się obawiała, przyjęli wiadomości nadzwyczaj dobrze, podobnie zresztą, jak rodzice Jacka. Skromny (zgodnie z jej życzeniem) ślub, odbył się miesiąc później, w małym kościele, do którego oboje należeli, a kiedy nadszedł czas, na świecie pojawiła się mała księżniczka tatusia- właścicielka dużych, orzechowych i otoczonych gigantycznymi rzęsami oczu oraz ciemnych włosków. Miała po dziesięć paluszków u rączek i stópek, 10 w skali APGAR i najbardziej zabójcze dołeczki, jakie widział świat (o sile płuc nie wspominając). Mała Emma Joy Hudson była chodzącą doskonałością i pierwszą z trójki dzieci państwa Hudson, którzy stworzyli sobie piękną i szczęśliwą rodzinę.

Reszta, jak to mówią, była historią…

KONIEC


End file.
